An input device such as an electrostatic capacitive touch panel is variously used in a smartphone, an on-vehicle electronic device, etc. There is known this kind of input device whose operation surface has a convexly curved shape.
Moreover, there is further known an input device whose area of an electrode, which generates electrostatic capacity, is adjusted on the basis of the shape of an operation surface so that detection sensitivity is adjusted to be uniform regardless of the position at which a user touches the operation surface with his/her finger (for example, see W/O 2011/142333).
However, the aforementioned conventional technology has limitations in enlarging the electrode area, and thus has room for improvement in adjusting the detection sensitivity.